


Ford Hoard

by mythomagicallydelicious



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Gen, Grunkle Ford's Portal Adventures, POV Original Character, Portal - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 17:46:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12687120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mythomagicallydelicious/pseuds/mythomagicallydelicious
Summary: Young Interdimensional Dragons and their desire to hoard. What could go wrong?





	Ford Hoard

Jamential was young. Younger than most of their kind. But old enough to begin their hoard. Most Interdimensional Dragons picked commonalities to collect and hoard. But Jamential was young, and had no one to teach them. Jamential went out hunting each day for that special treasure they'd collect and capture. But nothing caught Jamential's eyes.

That is, until one day. Jamential was running rampant through the N Dimension, distorting their body to blend in better, when they saw it. A creature not bowing to the laws around it, but standing tall and proud against it. Jamential became fixated on this being the longer they stared.

Understanding that it may only be a singularity, and accepting their own fate, Jamential dove forward and captured the being securely in their jaws.

Jamential took to the skies and jumped through many dimensions back to their own. He stalked to their cave and secured the treasure there.

Jamential studied this creature, pleased. It yelled and raised things toward Jamential, but the dragon only laughed, delighted at their entertaining treasure.

Jamential memorized the scent of their prize and went out through the multiverse daily, searching for more of this being to hoard.

They found many stale trails, but brought back food and things with the beings’s scent on it to please it and keep it alive. Jamential  _needed_  to hoard it, and was blown away when Jamential captured their next one. It was younger than their first prize, but the scent was the same. Jamential brought it back through the dimensions to the cave, where the two beings met.

Jamential spent three years in this way–finding more of the creature, or things the creature had spent much time with–and bringing it back to the cave.

Until the day Jamential was overtaken by their living hoard. They'd unknowingly brought back sufficient technology to overpower themself.

The dragon cursed their hoard’s powers with their dying breaths. The creatures stole Jamential’s magic from them, sealing it into small devices attached to their wrists. Then, not even looking at the Interdimensional Dragon that had kept them for so long, each had used Jamential’s former power to open a portal and hop away. With that, the Ford Hoard was no more.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at like 2 am over the summer while on my trip. I laughed at how the title rhymed for a good four minutes. 
> 
> At least I had fun, right? Haha


End file.
